This invention relates to an improvement in instructional and testing apparatus noted in the prior art. In recent years computers and related components have become less expensive. Though much information can be stored in the memory of a computer, those computers that store a large volume of information are still quite expensive. The present invention provides a way to use the memory and processing capacity of a small computer, by expanding the amount of information that can be made available by useing the printed page to present most of the information to be presented to the student. This would make this system less costly for schools or for home use. Having a computer linked teaching machine would allow teachers to spend more time in the instructional process, as they would spend less time in grading papers, as a computer print out would tell the teacher how well a student was performing in different subject areas. With proper construction and proper programming of the computer, this "Computer Assisted Instructional and Testing Apparatus" could be made to use the same instructional sheets that are used in the much simpler teaching machines described in the prior art. With this arrangement, each student in a class could have one of the less expensive teaching machines at their desk, and when they think that they have mastered the content on the instructional sheets, they could place these instructional sheets on the "Computer Assisted Instructional and Testing Apparatus" that has been programmed to the "Testing Mode" and respond to the questions. After they have completed a set or a series of instructional sheets, both the student and the teacher could get a print out of the student's performance.